


Bring you home

by HoodedFigure_99



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Death, Feels, Gen, Multi, Resurfaced Memories, Was listening to a Tool song earlier and I had to write this, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedFigure_99/pseuds/HoodedFigure_99
Summary: The killing blow has been dealt, yet something inside you breaks.





	Bring you home

It is only in this moment when the memories overtake you. You see Amaurot as it once was, in all its glory that you  _ remember _ it. As the enemy stands before you, a spear of brilliant light pierced through him shows you as he once was, too. 

Something wet is on your face now, streaming down your cheeks and making almost unheard splattering on the cold ground under you.  _ Tears _ . Your heart is aching, but not from the taxing fight you just finished. It’s a confusing feeling, a sense of being split and then remade several times over, mixed with agony and loss. Your feet start moving toward the dying man. Falling to your knees, you notice him still breathing; barely there, hanging by a microscopic thread. His golden eyes are fading quick, a dim bronze in comparison to his usual shine and luster. They fight to focus upon your face. You let out a sharp cry, trying desperately to reach out for him. Your heart is shattering as he starts to fade away. 

_ “Hades _ ,” you whisper. He gives a soft smile towards you, and weakly reaches out to grasp your outstretched hand. “It’s time for you to go home.” 

His smile seems genuine, clear of the smugness and arrogance his usually expresses. He squeezes your hand; a brief moment of strength, and you wonder if it is because of you. You can’t hold in your pain for much longer, another long sob erupting from your throat as tears well up in your eyes and begin to overflow. “ _ I’ll see you there,”  _ you add between sobs. His eyes express shock at first, before dimming again. Another smile; genuine,  _ loving _ . 

“I…” he chokes. “I knew you would...remember.” 

You clench your free hand into a fist.

“I wish it hadn’t come to this, Hades,” you cry out. 

“I was...hoping... it wouldn’t.” He lets out a long sigh. He hasn’t much time left.

** “Please, remember ** ** _us_ ** **...remember that we once lived…” ** his voice tapers off, and his grip loosens completely, leaving yours empty. The pools of amber you’d gazed into were now empty, and you feel yourself sink into the ground; a lump of raging emotions and fur. A loud wail emerges from you, a mournful noise full of anger, of sadness, of  _ loneliness.  _ You bury your face in your hands while the rest of your companions break out of their shocked state to rush around you, hands reaching out to touch, to console. 

  
  



End file.
